


On To Better Things

by LesbianKJ



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Abuse, Also Una got chaotic energy, Aphrodite and Hera are best friends, Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, so jot that down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: Once again, Zeus has cheated on Hera and once again, she's over it. But this time, Hera goes down to the Mortal Realm to get away from everybody. Til she runs into a mortal girl, that's unlike any mortal that she has ever met. She's chaotic and fun, and reminds Hera that sometimes it alright to enjoy yourself.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Hera (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Hera (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hera & Aphrodite, Hera & Original Female Character, Hera/Athena
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was morning that word got out that Zeus had found another mistress, lunch when word reached Hera, and the afternoon when Hera packed her things and left Olympus without a fit to be thrown. At first, the Gods thought nothing of it, sometimes an affair leaves their Queen needing a break for a day or two, never anything longer than that. But when the third day came, and the fourth. . .Even Zeus took notice despite being very distracted with the nymph that laid on her back for him. In fact, the Gods were so confused that an emergency Council meeting was held. . .and Hera did not attend. 

The only ones unbothered were Hephaestus and Dionysus, each for various reasons of their own. 

“I think she’s tired of your bullshit, Zeus, and have decided she wants to be left alone.” Demeter shrugged. “Good for her, I say.”

“But nobody asked,” Zeus snapped. “Do we know her whereabouts?”

“She’s in the Mortal Realm, in the city of New York,” Hermes answered. “She’s not too far from Olympus.”

“She’s fine, Zeus,” Hestia spoke up from her heath. “Let her calm down and return on her own free will. Forcing her, will only make her want to stay longer in the Mortal Realm.”

Zeus sighed sharply through his nose, and stared at each of his fellow Olympians. All seemed to agree with Hestia, and so he followed the crowd.

“Fine, if it’s peace and isolation that she wants, it’s what she’ll receive. Meeting adjourned.”

He stood up and clapped his hands, disappearing, probably to return to his nymph. The rest of the Olympians stayed and mingled, all beating around the bush to ask the question that only Hera could answer: How long would she be away?

“There’s no need to speculate,” Hestia said. “Like I said, she’s fine, let her be.”

“You’ve spoken to her,” Athena said. 

“And not me?” Poseidon pouted.

“Like how you tell her everything?” Demeter asked, rolling her eyes at her brother’s antics. 

“Well. . .no.”

“Exactly, if she wanted you to know, she would’ve told you and she didn’t.”

“You’re just jealous because you’re not as close to Hera as I am.”

As the two began to bickered, Artemis rolled her eyes and turned to Hermes.

“Did she know you were there?”

Hermes smiled sheepishly and nodded. 

“Like Hestia said, nothing to worry about.”

* * *

“I see that you’ve ignored both Hermes and Hestia’s warnings.” 

Hera hadn’t bothered to look behind her, to know that Aphrodite stood behind her. It was a warm Saturday morning, the sun shining through the many windows of her apartment. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, and she wore a white tanktop that was splattered with paint. In fact, her shoulders, arms, shorts and legs were covered in paint. She placed the brush back into the container, and turned around and crossed her arms. 

“I’m fine and you can go back to Olympus and mind your business,” Hera said. 

“It’s amazing that A) you still look intimidating covered in paint and B) think you can get rid of me so easily.” Aphrodite said. “And besides, I’m just getting you ready for the onslaught of everybody coming here despite the fact that you didn’t want us to.”

Hera pinched the bridge of her nose, leaving paint there, as she groaned loudly. 

“Why do you all start caring about me when I want to be left alone?” Hera asked, angry. “When I’m on Olympus it’s “Hera’s such a bitch.” “I wish she was gone.” blah blah blah, and then I do that just that  _ for me _ , and now it’s “What are we going to do without her?” All of you can go to Tartarus.”

Aphrodite had the decency to look sympathetic as Hera turned her back on the Love Goddess and went back painting. 

“I know, we’re pretty shitty.” Aphrodite winced. “But hey, at least you know that your siblings are genuinely concerned for you.”

“Don’t tell me, they’re having that dumb argument again.”

“Last thing I heard before I came here.” 

Hera shook her head.

“Well, you’ve checked on me, you can go now.”

Aphrodite was already shaking her head, and she walked over to Hera, squatted beside her. 

“No, I’m not leaving you to be this edgy artist. We’re going out.”

Hera let out a loud groan, dropping her brush back into the paint, knowing that her current project would have to wait for another day. She stood up and headed to the kitchen with Aphrodite close behind.

“I don’t want to go out.” Hera said. 

She opened the fridge, to grab two water bottles, tossing one to Aphrodite and keeping one to herself. She let out a sigh of frustration when she realized that she left paint stains on the white handle. 

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun.”

“No, it will not.” Hera said. “Not for me anyways. I’m basically an old woman, I like staying in the house and watching tv or reading a book. Going out is so boring and uncomfortable for me.”

“Hera, clubbing would be so much fun-”

“ _ Clubbing?  _ No, I’m not doing it. I don’t even enjoy clubbing at all. It’s too crowded, too loud, and there’s drunk, annoying mortals everywhere. I last about 5 minutes tops, we only go because you love the attention.”

“And you can learn to love the attention too!” Aphrodite said.

“Maybe it was sober, respectable attention.” Hera said. “I do not have fun being hit on.”

“And that’s your problem!”

“That I have limits?”

“No, that you don’t allow yourself to have fun with it.” 

“I don’t find it fun because the only reason why they’re flirting because they hoping to have sex with me. I know how this works,” Hera said. “And I’m not for it.”

“Not all of them are like that.”

“Those are the only ones I seemed to attract.” Hera fired back. “I’m not going.”

* * *

Hera didn’t even know why she bothered trying to argue with Aphrodite. She always ended going along with whatever crazy plan that the Love Goddess had. And Aphrodite wanted to go clubbing then that’s what they were going to do. 

It didn’t mean that all her hate for it would disappear, of course, only that she would bear it as much as she can for her. Which wasn’t very long but still it was the effort that counted.

Aphrodite had decided what they were going to wear, their hairstyles, make up and more, and all Hera had to do, quote unquote “flaunt what she had.”

It was around ten at night when they left and went to a popular club, that was one of Aphrodite’s favorites. They got in without a problem, Aphrodite flash a pretty smile and nodded to Hera “She’s with me.” and they were in. 

Hera had already hated when they walked in, all the things she had already told Aphrodite that she hated, hitting her all at once and she could feel herself straining to smile and enjoy herself. 

But like she said before, she hated this type of scene. 

Still she and Aphrodite danced to the music, singing along to songs that they knew, and laughing and gradually, Hera allowed herself to enjoy the moment. Of course, like all things, the moment passed and just as Hera predicted, mortal men that couldn’t leave things well alone flocked them. Aphrodite accepted them graciously, switching her attention from Hera to them.

The guys that weren’t up and against Aphrodite turned to Hera, but she was already walking backwards, saying she was going to take a break and hang out at the bar, and empathized alone before any one of them suggested going with her. 

“Martini please,” Hera called out to the bartender.

“Oooo fancy.”

Hera rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the voice and was surprised to come face to face with a woman. She was pretty Latina with black hair and hazel eyes, she was leaning against the bar with a drink in hand. 

“You don’t drink Martinis at bars?” Hera asked.

“Not at this type of bar,” the girl said. “And not often cause I don’t see the appeal of drinking that.”

“And why not?”

“Cause it’s expensive and not my cup of tea.” She said, “My name is Una, you?”

Hera blanked on a cover name and decided to be honest. “Hera.”

Una perked up at this and returned that intrigued Hera.

“Like the Greek Goddess?”

“Uh, yeah.” 

“Cool! It’s such a pretty name, prettier than Una,” She sighed. “And it’s got an interesting origin to it. All the history and myths to it. . .”

Hera nodded, unsure of how to respond to Una. 

“Unless you don’t know the myths about Hera, which by the way, why wouldn’t you? With such a badass name, I want to learn all about it! Wait, in fact, let’s get out of here and I can tell you all about it.”

Hera stared at Una with wide eyes and an amused, hesitated smile. This mortal was a little too eager about her name, and to share stories that Hera herself had lived through. Not that Una knew this but still. . .It was better than staying here waiting for Aphrodite to be done or til Aphrodite finally left with one of the guys. 

She was tired of being the wait around friend, the backup, and decided to take Aphrodite’s advice for once and enjoy herself.

“Sure.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Una had Hera by the wrist and led her outside of the club.

“I really need coffee.” Una said. “You?”

“I can do coffee.” Hera shrugged. 

“Good! I know this great little place with great coffee and bakery goods. You didn’t seem much like a party girl anyway.”

Hera blinked in surprise at this as Una took her down the street to the cafe. It hadn’t even been five minutes, and this girl was sending Hera on a rollercoaster of surprises.

“How-”

“Cause neither am I, well not really, depends on my mood. My social battery died like five minutes before I met you.” Una said. “And well, you didn’t look like you wanted to be there and so I thought, I have a little something in my battery tonight, before it’s all said and done. I’m going to be honest with you now, I’m completely winging it.”

“I-well, I’m certainly eager to see how this all ends.” Hera said. “I came with my friend. This was her idea of me. . .dealing with my boyfriend’s bullshit.”

Which wasn’t a lie, per say, and she doubt Una would believe her if she had said husband because of the 21 year old appearance that she was portraying. Not that 21-year-olds didn’t get married but it was besides the point. 

“Oh, boo, boys are trashed. . .because that’s what he is. Men know how they should treat women.” Una said. “Well. . .on a scale of 1 to 10, how good was her idea?”

“A hard 2, I had fun for a hot minute but you’re right, I don’t enjoy it. I only go for her.”

“It’s for you to deal with your boyfriend’s bullshit? But you go for her?” Una repeated. “Are you sure that was all for you?”

Hera opened her mouth to protest, that Aphrodite’s heart was in the right place, but she closed it as she realized that. . .yeah, Aphrodite, with her best intentions, just made these things about her by the end of it. Which Hera didn’t mind most times. There were times when she wished that Aphrodite didn’t just leave her to her own devices like she did earlier, but that was just how Aphrodite rolled. Wherever fun was, Aphrodite went and Hera wasn’t a fun person to be around. 

“Well. . .”

“Well, it’s safe to say that failed.” Una said. “No offense to your friend but hey, the night is still young. After this coffee, we’ll do whatever you want. And if that ends up being me leaving me you alone, then so be it.”

“Good thing, that’s not what I want to do.” Hera said, surprising herself. “I would like to hang out with you.”

“Really?” Una asked. “I haven’t annoyed you yet?”

“Oh, trust me, I know a lot of annoying people and you’re not remotely close.”

“I’m flattered but I give you like ten more minutes with me, and I’ll ask you the question again.” Una said. 

“In ten minutes? I seriously doubt it but I’ll give you the chance to.” Hera laughed.

Una laughed too. “Who gives people chances to be annoying?”

“Apparently me. I might end up regretting this.”

“The night’s still young, we’ll just have to see. But don’t worry, the cafe is just around the corner.”

The conversation died out but Hera didn’t feel uncomfortable by it. She actually found herself enjoying the silence between them and the sound of the city around them. Which was a rare thing in itself since Hera hated the city. She wondered briefly if she was claustrophobic with her fierce hatred for crowded places. It probably stemmed from being Queen for so long and dealing with the inner works of bullshit that was Mount Olympus and its inhabitants. 

Inwardly, she shook her head, for as long as she was in the Mortal Realm, Mount Olympus was no longer her concern. This was a much needed vacation, that had an indefinite deadline. They wanted her gone so badly, wanted that peace that came with her absence, then she would give it to them. 

Una led Hera into a small cafe, that was still opened despite it being midnight. There were a few people there, spread out, the biggest group was four college kids laughing and talking. Hera enjoyed the quiet atmosphere and could see where Una saw the appeal. 

The light bells alerted everybody inside of Hera and Una’s presences, and she suddenly felt overdressed. She was also aware of the high ponytail that Aphrodite had put her hair in, and was starting to put a strain on her head. As they made the short distance to the counter, Hera let down her hair. Scratching at her scalp as Una continued to take the lead.

"Hey, Harry!" Una said. "How's the shift?"

The boy yawned and gave her a sleepy smile. "I'm ready for Samantha to bring her ass and relieve me of this shift."

Una laughed at this and Hera turned to the tired boy.

"Is this a 24/7 cafe?" She asked.

He turned towards her and blinked, as if he was just noticing her for the first time. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes at how awestruck he was by her.

“Earth to Harry,” Una said, waving her hand in his face. “Not the time to embarrass me and yourself.”

Harry blinked hard and blushed. “Oh, yeah sorry, um, yeah this is a 24/7 cafe. I’m sorry but how did you and Una meet?”

“We met thirty minutes ago,” Una pipped in. “Now, we’re here for coffee. You know what I like.”

“And I’ll just take my coffee black,” Hera said.

She pushed her hair out of her face as she reached for her wallet. 

Harry hastily rang up both their orders so that they could pay for it, and they waited on the side for him to make their orders. Then as soon as he handed them over, they headed to the corner to sit. 

“Well, time for icebreakers,” Una said, sipping her coffee. “First things first, my last name is Lopez. Yours?”

“Martin.” Hera said. “Hera Martin.”

“That rolls of the tongue,” Una noted. “Hera Martin. . .is your parents Greek fanatics?”

Hera shrugged. “More like my mom was. . .narcissistic, she just changed a few things around and hence my name.”

“Your mother's name is Rhea?” Una said. “Please don’t tell me your Grandmother’s name is Gaea.”

Hera smiled at this and shook her head, thinking of a name on the fly. “No, her name is Giselle.” 

“So what possessed your grandmother to name your mom, Rhea, and her to name you Hera?” Una asked. “Or you don’t know.”

Hera bit her lip and pretended to think about the question before shrugging. “I don’t know, that’s definitely a question I should ask though. I just accepted it you know, it felt right so I never questioned it.”

“So. . .it always felt right to be the Head Bitch in Charge?” 

Hera choked on her coffee, the hot drink burning her throat as she laughed.

“Ow.” She said, rubbing her throat.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry. . . I didn’t think you would laugh at that.” Una giggled. “Are you okay?”

“It burns but I think I’ll get over it.” Hera said. “Warn me next time, though.”

“Of course, I can’t have you choking to death around me,” Una said. “I am not trying to go to jail for murder.”

“Can’t have that.” Hera said. ‘So, what possessed you to talk to me?”

Una shrugged. “Why not? Besides, you seemed more interesting to talk to than the other people at the bar.”

“How so?”

Una shrugged again, biting her lip. “I-hmm. . .okay, so I know that it’s not everybody. That people really do go clubbing to have fun and meet new people and just live a life that they think are adventurous. But then there’s others that are there that have a desperation about them, a sort of loneliness that sucks you in and brings you down y’know? They’re just there because it’s the norm and they don’t want to be different, or they’re hoping to run into someone that can fill the loneliness that they have. Not just at clubs but really anywhere. I’m rambling but honestly, it was like you were all those things but wasn’t. I don’t know, I’m not even making sense to myself. I guess what I’m saying is. . .I felt this pull to you, not that I’m lonely or anything! I-erm, sound completely nuts right now.”

Hera thought about what Una said, truly processing what the mortal had to say. It was an interesting speculation about humans in general. It would also explain why Hera said yes to the girl so easily. The Fates were plotting, the primordials watching, and all there was left to do was follow the unseeable path that was already created. Still, Hera felt rather annoyed that once again, beings more powerful than her were controlling something that should be hers to decide. It was something that she hated, that while humans and Gods shouldn’t have nothing in common, the lack of control of their fates was something that they shared. That small glaring similarity annoyed Hera, who felt that, as being the stronger ones shouldn’t have to worry about. 

“No, it’s alright. . .it makes sense.” Hera said, nodding. “Fate is a funny thing, isn’t it?”

Una nodded, her fingers tracing the lid of her cup. “For all the things that could’ve happened, this is the timeline that decided to play out.”

“Oh you believe in multiverse?” Hera asked.

Una grinned. “Don’t get me started. I can literally talk about it all day! It’s so fascinating, y’know? The butterfly effect, different verses, just urgh. Good, good stuff there.”

Hera chuckled at her antics and sipped her coffee. Again, silence fell over them, and once again Hera didn’t mind. Una would ask a question here or there but nothing in particular and Hera answered as honestly as she could. Yes, she had siblings, three of them that she counted as siblings anyways, and yeah they all had Greek names. Yes, she was the youngest, and she used it to her advantage as much as she could. She was 23 years old and she was an in-training wedding planner, and she volunteered at numerous places. 

“I like to multitask,” Hera said, waving away Una’s awe at all the places she’s voluteeners at while she’s in the Mortal Realm. “Always jumping from one task to the other, keeping me busy.”

“And what do you do to relax after all that? Or when you want to have fun?”

“Sleep, watch tv, or read a book. I don’t do much.”

Una hummed with narrowed eyes and Hera didn’t liked it one bit but she let it go for the time being.

“Alright, you’ve done with your questions?” Hera asked.

“Have I finally annoyed you?”

Hera grin, rolling her eyes. “No. You think that you’re sneaky though.”

“Oh?”

“I haven’t got a chance to ask you anything.”

“Oh!” Una blinked at this and shrugged. “You’re absolutely right. . .but maybe next time? It’s getting late, erm, well it’s already 2 in the morning.”

“What?”

Hera reached inside her purse and pulled out her phone. And sure enough, on top of her locked screen picture of Argus in dog form, the big numbers did show 2:15.

“It doesn’t even feel like 2 hours have passed.”

“Happens when you’re having fun.”

Una stood from her seat, phone in hand and her purse over her shoulder. Hera followed suit and the two made their way out of the cafe, Una waved by to Samantha, who was getting the store ready for the morning duo. 

They stood outside of the cafe, the winds of New York strong tonight, and they threw closer to fend from it.

“Well, you lasted two hours with me,” Una said. “Congratulations!”

Hera chuckled. “You’re too hard on yourself. You were an absolute delight to be with. We  _ have  _ to meet up again, you don’t have a number I could call you with.”

“Of course but will I actually give you my real number or not is the question,” Una smiled.

“Oh? Have I not earned the right to have your number?”

“Hmmm, I haven’t decided.” Una said, with her hand out. “Let me put my number in.”

Hera raised an eyebrow, slightly amused as she unlocked her phone and pulled up her contact list. She handed Una her phone and waited for the girl to put her information in. Una handed the phone back, and gave Hera her phone to put her information in. Once that was done, Una turned around and started to walk away.

“Wait.” Hera called after her.

Una looked over her shoulder.

“You’re walking home?”

“I’m not that far, and you’re the other way aren’t you?”

“How-?”

“Who orders Martinis in a club?” Una laughed. “See you later, Hera Martin.”

Hera watched as the woman walked away before she turned around and made her way back to her apartment.

* * *

Hera woke up by a sudden brightness in her room, and she groaned turning her back to the windows, reaching for the pillows to cover her face.

“Oh, no you don’t. Up!”

“What the actual fuck, Ditey,” Hera grumbled.

They wrestled for the pillow for a moment before Aphrodite crawled into the bed, to saddle Hera’s waist to yank the pillow from her grip. The Love Goddess smiled down at the Marriage Goddess triumphantly as she tossed the pillow aside.    
  


“Do you know what time it is?” Hera demanded. 

“Yeah, it’s 11 in the morning. You’ve been asleep for eight hours, and besides Gods don’t even need sleep.”

“We might not need it but I enjoy it. Why are you even here instead of fucking that mortal boy that you were dancing with?”

“I was dancing with multiple mortals, and no I didn’t go home with any of them. In fact, you’re the only one that went out the door with one.” Aphrodite grinned. “So spill, tell me all about her.”

Hera narrowed her eyes before sitting up, causing Aphrodite to adjust on her lap.

“Stop bullshiting me,” Hera said, “You didn’t go home with one of them?”

Aphrodite shook her head. “Nope! Now stop stalling, and tell me. Did you sleep with her?”

“No.”

“Then what did you two do?”

“Talk.”

“And? Oh come on, Hera just spill it out already! Are you going to see her again?”

Hera opened her mouth to say she didn’t know and that she was waiting on Una, when her phone dinged. 

It was a moment of silence as they looked at each and then the phone before they both lunged for the phone. Hera was quick to kick Aphrodite in the side as she reached over to her nightstand, and snatched her phone. She twisted her body over and out of Aphrodite’s reach as she unlocked her phone and check the text.

😍😍Una💗💗💗: Decided to give you my number.

Hera laughed at this.

“What? What did she say? Are you guys flirting? Come on, Hera, let me see!” Aphrodite protested.

She attempted to lung at her again but Hera lifted her feet planted firmly against Aphrodite’s stomach to keep her in place, while Hera slipped further off the bed, her head hanging off the edge.

Hera: And how do I even know this is who I think it is?

😍😍Una💗💗💗: I hope there’s not another Una in your contacts with the same exact emojis. Also I made you choke on your coffee cause I’m hilarious. 

😍😍Una💗💗💗: What are you doing this afternoon?

Before Hera could answer, her feet had fallen back onto the bed and she frowned in confusion, and realized too late that Aphrodite had flashed from the bed to the front, snatching the phone from her hand.

“Honestly forgot that I could do that.” Aphrodite mutter, as she read the text messages.

Hera flipped onto her stomach to glaring at the smiling goddess.

“This is a fucking date.”

“No, it’s not.” Hera said, snatching the phone from Aphrodite’s hand. “I barely know the girl, and we’re just friends. Not everything is an epic love story, Aphrodite.”

“Says the Goddess smiling like a schoolgirl.”

Hera grabbed a nearby pillow and whacked Aphrodite with it. “I am not.”

“Are too.”

“I’m not having this argument with you.”

“It’s not an argument, I’m stating facts. Besides, Hera what’s the harm of going for it? Aren’t you here for a vacation?”

“Yes, for a vacation, not for a fling. Me and Una are going to hang out in a platonic way, and  _ you  _ will keep your pretty little nose out of it.”

“But-”

Hera glared at the goddess, and Aphrodite wisely shut up. She also threw up her hands for good measure. 

“Fine, I leave this alone but I’m just saying. . .Una is a perfect fit for you.  _ You  _ haven’t acted like this since the First Titan’s War.”

Hera shrugged refusing to let Aphrodite win this argument. “It’s just the vacation working, is all.”

Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

“Whatever you say Queenie.”


End file.
